House of Jealousies & House of Decisions
by ThunderRollsAcrossMyHeart
Summary: In an attempt to keep the secret of Sibuna, well, a secret, Nina makes a deal with Eddie. A deal that may solve, or destroy, both their relationships. But will real love blossom between the two of them? Fabina. Peddie. NinaxEddie


Nina glanced around, making sure no one was watching her as she hurriedly locked the door leading to the cellar. Thinking she had succeeded in her mission to check on the Frobisher study, she darted towards the steps. She had placed one foot on the first step when she heard a noise.

Nina turned around, bracing herself to see Vera, or, even worse, Victor. But as she took in the short blond hair and the way he leaned against the wall, Nina knew it wasn't the housemother or twisted man after immortality. It was the boy who shared the same American accent with Nina, Eddie.

Smirking, he slowly strutted towards Nina, stopping only a few inches in front of her.

"You know, I never took you as the kind of girl to sneak around at night, past curfew."

Nina rolled her eyes, in both an attempt to cover her anxiety at being caught and a display of annoyance. She had forgotten the _charm_ that only American males had.

Eddie spoke again, asking, "So what's the deal? I've only been here for a week, yet I've noticed you and half the house members sneaking around almost every time I see you."

Nina silently cursed and desperately looked down the boys' corridor, willing Fabian or any other member of Sibuna to come and rescue her.

"Well?" Eddie prodded.

Nina opened her mouth but found that no sound came out. She immediately regretted not giving him an explanation though when Eddie's expression turned to frustration. But that isn't what had softened Nina. It was the hurt look of being excluded that had flickered on his face for only a second.

"I-I can't say."

"Then I might just have to alert Victor." With that, Eddie walked past Nina and pretended to head up the stairs, stopping only when Nina cried out, "No!"

He smiled to himself and turned around, knowing Nina would cave.

"Look, what's it going to take to keep you quiet about this?"

Eddie smirked and replied, playing with the amulet that lay at her neck, "Oh, nothing much. I'll keep your little _secret_ and you don't have to tell me anything about it, for right now."

"_But_?" Nina knew it wouldn't be as simple as Eddie was making it out to be.

"_But_ you have to do me a favor."

"And that would be?"

Eddie grinned and said, "Well, Miss America," he smirked even more at Nina's blush and continued, "it's quite easy, really. I need help. With Yacker-I mean, Patricia."

Nina raised her eyebrows, but signaled him to continue.

"She's just so…aggravating! She plays these games, one minute doing one thing, the next, something completely opposite!"

"Yeah, that's Patricia," Nina muttered.

"Anyways, I need you to make her jealous."

Shocked for a moment, Nina look with disbelief at Eddie. Shaking her head, she attempted to go back to her dorm, only to have her path blocked.

"C'mon! I need your help and you need me to keep this secret. Besides," Eddie said slyly, "Wouldn't it help your Fabian situation?"

Nina snapped her head up, staring at Eddie with a guarded look.

"Think about it. It'd make both Patricia and Fabian crazy jealous to see us together," Eddie replied. He slipped his arms around Nina's waist and pulled her close, ignoring the surprised gasp. He continued, whispering, "The two American transfer students, acting like a couple. It'll work."

Nina pulled back to look Eddie in the eyes, going over the idea in her mind. She'll admit, it had ticked her off to see Fabian unintentionally flirt with Joy for the past few days, ever since their break up. Maybe this is what she needed.

Smiling, she nodded, "Okay. I'm in."

Eddie grinned and said, "Perfect." He let go of her waist, but before leaving, spun Nina around and gently kissed her delicate pink lips.

Leaving her breathless, Eddie walked back into his room, quietly shutting the door behind him. As Nina watched him, she silently wondered what she had agreed to.

**A/N: It's a bit short for my liking. I can usually achieve, at least, 1,100 words. I had to re-write the entire chapter after accidentally deleting the first one. *rolls eyes***

**Yes, I know this is not how Season 2 went. I had this idea back in January. Slightly different plot, don't ask me when this happens though. Most likely after the dance. Any questions PM me. And no. Eddie does not know he's the Osirion.**

**Any advice? Tips? I think my main insecurity is if I kept the characters, well, in character. Let me know how I did on that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. If I did, Season 3 would be airing WAY sooner.**


End file.
